The Last Goodbye
by DrMauraIsles
Summary: AU! Elliot is a retired hit-man. He gets offered a high priced contract. He is ordered to kill the beautiful and intriguing librarian Olivia, but Elliot's violent ways begin to fail him as he falls for this totally unexpected mark. Elliot has to choose: Get the money or save the girl and break free of the emptiness that has consumed his life for so long. Give it a chance! R&R! :)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

_The Last Goodbye_

Olivia woke up as she heard a loud thud. She rubbed her eyes as she sat up in bed. She listened and she couldn't hear anything. Everything in the house was silent. She slowly got up and slipped on her sleeping beauty robe. She walked out into the kitchen and she saw the light on in her parents room. She looked at the clock and it read 3:32. She may only be 12, but she could tell something was wrong.

She slowly walked over to her parents door and she heard them arguing. She sucked in a breath as she heard something break. Her parents fought, but it was never this bad. They had such a good day yesterday. She closed her eyes and tried to remember back to their day at the park.

* * *

"_Livvy be careful__" __He mother said as Olivia ran on to the dock._

"_Mom I__'__m fine__" __Olivia said as she took off her cover up. She quickly smiled at her mom before she dove into the water. AS she surfaced the water she smiled as she saw her father and mother smiling. That never happens, the water can wait. She wanted to be with her happy family for once! She quickly saw and got out of the water._

"_What happened to swimming?__" _

"_I wanted to be with you__" __She smiled as she wrapped her towel around herself as sat down next to her mom._

"_Well, then lets eat__" __Jayne smiled as she started taken the food out._

* * *

Olivia wished it was like that everyday, but I never was. She always got along with her mother and her father. They never really spoke, he had a unusual way of showing her cared. Like taking her to the shooting rage and making sure she knew how to take care of herself. He never said "I love you" or "I'm proud of you". Sometimes she wished he showed that he cared a little more. She was taken out of her thoughts when she heard her mother scream.

"Joseph let go!" She yelled.

"Jayne, you are not leaving and taking my daughter with you" He growled.

"You don't even love her! You don't even love me!"

"Is that what you think?"

Olivia jumped at the harshness in her fathers tone. She has never heard him that angry.

"Do I need to remind you of the night Olivia was conceived?"

"Shut up Jayne"

"No, you raped me that night Joe! Raped!" Jayne screamed.

_Rape_._ What was that?_ Olivia thought. She had never heard that word before. Olivia heard a loud crash again. She heard her mother scream, then it as dead silent. There was no noise coming from her parents room. The door swung open her father walked out.

"Go back to bed Olivia" He grumbled as he walked past her.

Olivia was scared, but she knew she had to check on her mom. She walked into their room and didn't see her mother. She looked around and saw a piece of paper on her mothers mantle. It had her mothers necklace on top. Olivia slipped the necklace on. It said _Fearlessness_. She picked up the letter and the front said _My darling Olivia_. Olivia knew something was very very wrong.

The light in the bathroom was on and Olivia slowly opened the door.

"Mommy!" Olivia exclaimed as she saw her mother hanging from the shower rod. Olivia couldn't breathe. Her mother was just hanging there.

"Olivia I told you to go to bed" Her father grumbled from behind her.  
"But Daddy, What happened to mommy" She asked.

"Bed. Now."

Olivia gripped the note in her hand and with tear filled eyes she ran into her room.

* * *

**5 months later**

It had been a couple of moths since her mother "Committed suicide". The police did a full investigation and they said she killed herself. Olivia knew that not what really happened. Olivia ran her fingers over her mothers necklace and looked forward as she walked up to a women with her fathers hand on her back.

"Olivia, This is you new mother" he said plainly.

"Hello Olivia" She smiled.

"Hi"

"'Hi' What Olivia" He said his grip tightening.

"Hi Mother"

"Let's go Serena we have guest to greet" He said taking her hand and walking away leaving a teary eyes Olivia.

* * *

**6 years later**

"You're just like your mother!" Joseph screamed.

"I don't see that as a bad thing" Olivia yelled back as she continued to pack her things.

"Olivia you cant leave!" He boomed.

"I can and I will" She breathed. She looked over and saw her little sister standing at the door.

"Dani come here" Olivia breathed. Her little sister only 5 years old, came running into her arms.

"You are going to be okay Dani, Your mother will take care of you." If only Serena would have taken care of Olivia, but of course Olivia wasn't Serena's blood. She let out a breath and kissed her sister head.

"Bye Livvy" Dani sniffled.

"I love you Dani"

"Love you too" She murmured holding on to her sister tight.

"Olivia you can't leave!" He said breaking the

"I'm 18! You no longer have control over me!" She said grabbing her bag.  
"Olivia Hollister!"

"My name is no longer Hollister! I changed it to my mothers madden name. I'm Olivia Benson!" Olivia said as she tried to walk by him. He grabbed her arm.

"Let go"

"You aren't leaving"

"Yes I am" She tried to pull her arm out of his grasp. He pushed her and her head collided with the wall. She blacked out for a few minutes and woke up to Dani beside her crying and holding her hand.

"Livvy?" She questioned to see if she was actually awake.

"Hmm" Olivia grumbled as she went to move and her head started spinning. She leaned back against the wall. _God that hurt _shethought.

"Where is dad?" She asked quickly.

"With Mommy"

"Okay. I have to go, I cant be here anymore" Olivia breathed.

"Don't go" Dani pleaded.

"I have to, I'm sorry" Olivia said as she sat up and grabbed her bag.

"Bye Livvy" Dani said tears forming in her eyes.

"I love you Dani" Olivia said before she opened her bedroom Window and looked down. She threw her duffle before she took one last glance at her little sister.

"I wish I could take you" She mumbled before she jumped out the window. She grabbed her bag and disappeared into the night.


	2. The Target

**15 years later**

Olivia was headed out of work. For the past 5 years she had been working at the library. She moved out here after she left her parents. She put herself through college and found herself here. She missed the city, but it was safest if she stayed away. She smiled and waved at Cindy, one of the women she worked with.

"See you later Olivia" She smiled.

"Bye" Olivia responded. Olivia made her way out the door and headed to her truck. She took a deep breath as she sat in the drivers seat. She rested her head against the searing wheel. She took a few breaths before she suck the key in the ignition and began to back up.

Elliot looked down at the file in his passenger seat. He looked at the picture of this target and looked up at the women in the green truck. The file said Olivia Benson (Hollister). Well, he found her. He looked up just as she was backing out of the parking lot. He remembered how it all started.

* * *

_"I asked around about you" He said when Elliot walked into the room._

_"What do you want" Elliot grumbled._

_"I'm very careful about who I talk to"_

_"What do you want Tucker" Elliot asked just wanting him to get to the point._

_"I need you to do something for me" He said as Elliot sat down and he handed him a scotch._

_"And what would that be?" Elliot responded sipping at his drink._

_"I need you to kill someone for me"_

_"I don't do that anymore" Elliot breathed. "I'm retired" _

_"2 Million if you do it." He said leaning over the table slightly._

_"Thats a lot of money"_

_"I Need her gone" He mumbled._

_"What did she do?"_

_"That's not any of your concern. I need her gone in less than 10 days"_

_"Why 10?" Elliot asked._

_"If she's not dead in 10 days it will cause problems."_

_"You sure?" Elliot asked._

_"Yes, I want her dead"_

_"If you want her dead, then she's already dead. She just doesn't know it yet" Elliot breathed as he finished his scotch._

_"Good man" Tucker smiled handing him the file. Elliot opened the file and started looking through it. He came across the picture of his target. Her piercing dark chocolate eyes had drawn him in right away._

_"Why does she need to be dead?" Elliot asked looking up at Tucker._

_"Thats not important, Just kill her." Tucker sat down across from Elliot._

_"She lives just outside of the city, She's a librarian. Her address is all in there." Elliot nodded his head as he read her file._

_"I'm serious, I need her gone in 10 days or less" Tucker said sternly._

_"Understood" Elliot said shutting the file._

* * *

Elliot looked back down at the file before he backed out and followed her out. He slowly kept his distance until she pulled into an old Cafe.

Elliot watched her as she walked in and sat down next to another women. They started having a conversation and were laughing. A man walked up behind her. All of the sudden her facial expressions changed. Like she was all of the sudden guarded, maybe even afraid. She looked over at the man before getting up and following him outside.

Olivia leaned against the outside of the cafe. She took a breath as Brian followed her out.  
"What are you doing here?" She said looking at her boots.

"I came to see you" He said attempting to touch her face, but she pulled away.

"Don't touch me."

"Livia" He said dragging out her name.

"We're over Bri"

"Liv, I know you don't mean that" He said running his hand down her arm.

"I do" She said backing up until her back hit the wall.

"I know you love me"

"I thought I did. What we had wasn't love" She breathed.

Elliot watched, it was quite obvious that whoever this man was wasn't welcome. Elliot wanted to tell him to back off, but it was not his place. After all where the hell did that come from? He's suppose to kill her not worry about her well being. She looked at the man and pushed him out of the way and stormed back into the cafe.

Elliot sat there for a moment watching the man. He watching him get into his car and speed off. Elliot looked up as _Olivia_ was walking out of the Cafe. Whatever happened had pissed her off.

* * *

Elliot had watched her all last night and It was making it harder and harder to finished this job. He still had no Idea why Tucker would want her dead. What could she, have possibly done for someone to want her dead? He took a breath as he watched her walk into the club with her friend. Elliot continued to think about this mysterious Olivia Benson.

There was no denying that she was pretty, she was gorgeous. She seemed harmless, so what could she have done to have a target on her back. Elliot let out a breath as he looked down at the gun in his hand. There was a reason he stopped doing this job. He killed people, ended their lives. He took a breath and holstered his gun. He looked up and his eyes focused on two people walking out of the club. A man was following a girl. As they got closer he realized that it was _Olivia_.

She was walking fast like she easy trying to get away from something or someone. Suddenly the man from the cafe came into view. He grabbed her arm and spun her so she was looking at him. She looked like she was screaming about something trying to get her arm out of his grasp. He grabbed her other arm and pulled her close.

"Brian what are you doing! If you don't let go I'm going to scream" Olivia breathed trying to pull back.

"We both know you won't" He said.

Olivia continued to struggle and Let out a yelp as he pulled her towards his truck. He pushed her against the door and lifted her arms over her head. Olivia was about to scream before Brian's mouth covered her own. She continued to struggled. He pulled away and covered her mouth as he opened the door and pushed her inside.

"Brian stop it! Please" Olivia begged. "I will scream" She breathed. Brian's hands went to her blouse and he started to unbutton it. Olivia let out a strangled scream before Brian hit her once. Before Olivia even knew what happened Brian was being pulled away from her, in an instant he was gone. Some man grabbed him and slammed him against the truck. She was breathing heavy trying to cover herself. She watched as the mystery man pushed Brian behind a building. She looked down and started buttoning her shirt back up.

Elliot pushed him and he felt on the ground. His nose was bleeding and Elliot pulled out his gun. He pointed it at this guy and waited for him to look up. When he did he look terrified.

"Okay" Brian wheezed. "I wont go near her"

"Do you believe I'll kill you" Elliot grumbled.

"Y-Yes"

"Good" Elliot said before walking away.

* * *

Elliot walked back out to see Olivia leaning against the truck, she was now wearing a jacket. She wasn't looking at him. She looked deep in thought. He thought about walking away and then she turned to look at him. She tentatively started walking up to her.

"Are you okay?" He asked barely above a whisper.

She studied him for a moment. He was a well built man, rather attractive. She stayed silent, she looked at him and he took a step back.

"I-I um, I'm okay" She finally managed out.

"Uh Good" He murmured. "Can I take you anywhere?" He offered.

"Uh- No, my friend is inside" She managed. They stood there looking into each others eyes. His misty blue meeting her dark chocolate. He felt like she was looking into his soul. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"He wont bother you anymore" He said before backing up and walking away.

Olivia stood there with her arms wrapped around herself. She look up realizing he was gone.

"Thank you" She murmured into the night.

* * *

**Forgot to Mention in Chapter 1, that is story idea came form a movie called "The Last Lullaby" Its amazing and gave me the idea to do this story! So please review! :)**

**Declaimer: Characters belong to DICK WOLF and blah blah blah.**


	3. Mystery Man

Olivia was curled into a ball on her bed thinking about last nights event. How that guy came out of no where. She let out a breath as she remembered their eyes locking. His eyes looked so calm and gentle. He looked anything but. Something about the way he looked at her stuck. She ran her fingers through her hair. She felt creaking and she sat up reaching for her side table.

"Relax Liv its just me" Casey said as she walked into the room.

"God Casey don't do that" She breathed as she collapsed back on her bed.

"Are you still thinking about him?" She asked sitting on the edge.

She nodded her head into her pillow. Casey knew her too well sometimes. She sat up and leaned against her head board.

"Case, he came out of no where. If he didn't come who knows what Brian would have done to me" She breathed.

"But he did come" Casey said.

"I know"

"Come on, you need to get out" Casey said getting up.

"Nope, I'm perfectly fine in my bed" Olivia said pulling her covers up.

"Liv, come on" Casey breathed.

"Nope. I went out last night"

"Let's just get a drink"

"I have wine and beer in the fridge"

"Damn it Liv" Casey said grabbing the covers and yanking them off of Olivia. "We are going out. End of story" Casey said taking her hand pulling her out of bed.

"I hate you" Olivia said as she stood up.

* * *

"Liv, you should think about dating again" Casey said as she took a sip of her beer.

"No, I'm okay" Olivia said looking around the bar.

"Its been a year since you and Brian broke up"

"I know, but that hasn't stopped him from harassing me" Olivia breathed.

"I haven't seen him once since that guy came along"

"True bu-" She stopped when her eyes fell on a man at the bar. The man who saved her last night. She studied him for a moment. Oblivious to Casey trying to get her attention.

"I'll be back" She murmured before she got up and slowly walked to the bar. She watched him for a moment. She closed her eyes and let out a breath before sitting next to him. He looked over at her and she gave him a small smile.

"I uh didn't get to thank you last night" She murmured trying to make conversation. He looked at her for a moment. "So thank you"

"You're welcome" He said.

There was an awkward silence. Olivia looked away and over at Casey who was smiling. She rolled her eyes.

"Do you want to come and sit with me and my friend? You looked lonely" She said trying to cover how nervous she was.

Elliot looked at her and smirked.

"Why not" He said standing up.

They both walked over and sat down next to each other in the booth. Just as they sat down a man came over and invited Casey to dance. She smiled at Olivia before walking off.

"I haven't introduced myself" She said turning to him. "I'm Olivia" She smiled.

_Shit_. Elliot thought. He was screwed. That smile, could bring him to his knee's. He internally groaned.

"Elliot" He said taking her hand and shaking it.

"Elliot" She said testing it. "I liked it"

"Good to know you approve" He smirked causing her to laugh.

"I do" She said smiling yet again.

"Good"

She studied him for a moment. He took a drink, she watched how he moved. She took a breath, she was going to ask.

"Why did you do it?" She blurted out.

"Do what?"

"Save me, why not just walk away?" She asked.

"You said no, he obviously didn't know what that meant." Elliot said his fist clenching as he remember the night before. Olivia noticed is jaw clenching and gently put her hand on his.

Elliot stilled as her felt her delicate hand go over his. He relaxed, he didn't know what worried him more. The fact that he beat the shit out of some man for her, or that he's willingly letting her touch him. He looked up from her hand and her eyes met his.

"Thank you" She murmured.

Something happened, something that Olivia couldn't explain. She took a shaky breath.

"Would it be to forward to invite you over for something to eat?" She asked.

He should say no, He should just finish the job. He cant get involved. He can't let her in.

"No, I would like that" He said and mentally cursed himself.

Olivia smiled up at him before taking his hand and leading him outside.

* * *

"This is a nice place" Elliot said as they walked in.

"Thanks, It's my grandparents. I usually stay in the guest house, but they are away" She smiled.

"Thats nice"

"Yeah" She said looking back. "It is" She grinned.

She was so bubbly, why on earth does she deserve to die? Looking at her he couldn't think of a single reason as to why she should die. He was broken out of his trance when she took his hand.

"Elliot, hello? You there?" She asked.

He cleared his throat. "Uh yeah"

"I said, do you like to swim?"

"I do actually" He responded without thinking.

"Would you want to go?" She asked timidly.

He looked at her for a moment. _Whats the worse that could happen?_ He thought.

"I don't have a bathing suit"

"You can borrow one" She said giggling. She walked away and disappeared into the bedroom. She walked back out and handed in a bathing suit.

"Here, Bathroom is that way" She said pointing at a door down the hall.

* * *

Bye the time Elliot had gotten changed and found the pool, Olivia was already swimming. She had just come out of the water when Elliot walked in. She was in a plain black one piece.

Elliot had noticed in the beginning that she was a very conservative. Thats why it surprised him when she invited him over. She opened her eyes to see him looking at her and smiled.

"You coming in?" She asked as she took a few strokes back.

Elliot slowly walked over took the steps into the pool. He walked over to where Olivia was standing. She smiled at him.

Olivia was so nervous. She's never done something like this before. She's never let a man come into her house. She sure as hell never invited a man to get into the pool with her and on the first night of meeting him. There was just something about Elliot. She smiled as he moved closer. He looked down and tried to keep herself from drooling. He was ripped, She could see every defined muscle. She sucked in a breath and looked back up at him to see him smirking.

"Do you swim a lot" He asked.

"I try to, like every night" She smiled.

"Really? I swim when I cant sleep"

"I cook when I can't sleep" She smiled.

"I like food" Elliot said smiling.  
"Oh do you?" Olivia said as she started to swim backwards.

"I do" He said following her.

Just like that any awkwardness between them was lost. Olivia laughed as Elliot began to chase her around the pool. She felt him grab her ankle and tug. He pulled her back so she was close to him.

"It's cute how you think you can out swim me" Elliot said grabbing her wrist before she could swim away. He quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him.

They were both breathing heavy looking into each others eyes. Olivia's eyes drifted to Elliot's lips before she looked back up. Elliot reached up and moved a wet strand of hair out of her face and put it behind her ear. Olivia bit her lip and Elliot let out a breath.

"I should go" He breathed.

Olivia looked up at him, she knew he was probably right. She should let him go. She slowly felt him let go of her.

"Can I call you" She blurted out.

"I'll call you" He said smiling. He leaned over and kissed her forehead before making his was out of the pool.

Olivia smiled when she felt his lips on her forehead. A smile kind gesture felt so intimate. She knew she was overreacting and that there was nothing their, but a girl can dream.


	4. Pieces

Elliot sat in his hotel room looking over Olivia's file. He hated that he agreed to do this. He ran his hand through his hair. He thought back to last night. They almost kissed, he almost allowed himself to kiss his target. He needed to stay away from her. He couldn't allow himself to get closet to her. He wanted to, he wants to know everything there is to know about her. This beautiful and mysterious woman. He wanted to know more, he needed to. He was pulled out of his thoughts when his phone rang.

"Hello?" He mumbled.

"Why is she still Alive?"

"These things take time Tucker" Elliot grumbled.

"If you cant get this job done I'll have someone else do it"

"I can, I have a week left"

"Just hurry, cause if you don't, I have plenty that will"

"Yeah, okay" Elliot said before hanging up the phone.

He collapsed back down onto the bed. He figured as long as he was "suppose" to kill Olivia. Then she would be safe. He needed to keep her safe, for once he refused to kill his target.

* * *

Olivia was sitting at her desk when her phone stared to ring.

"Hello this is Olivia" She breathed pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Olivia? Its Elliot"

Olivia couldn't help but smile. She felt her face get red from remembering the events from last night.

"Hi Elliot" She said and began to doodle on her pad of paper.

"How are you?"

"I'm good, and you?"

"Good"

She stared biting her lip, debating on inviting him over today. She took a breath.

"Do you want to meet for lunch?"

Elliot knew he should say know, but he couldn't say no to her. He couldn't pass up the chance to see her again.

"I would love too, your house?"

"Yeah" She smiled as she absentmindedly twirled her hair through her fingers. "Around two?"

"Around?"

"Yeah, that okay?" she said smiling.

"Sure" Elliot said.

"Good, see you then" She smiled as she hung up and smiled to herself.

* * *

Olivia looked over at Elliot as they walked up the hill. She had the picnic basket in her hand and her other hand was close to Elliot's. She would be lying if she said she didn't want to hold his hand. Elliot made her feel things she didn't think she would ever feel.

Elliot looked over at Olivia and couldn't help but smile. He decided he would take a chance, who could it hurt he thought. He slowly slid his hand into Olivia's, she looked over at him and smiled. She intertwined their fingers as they continued to walk.

"This is where my father use to take me when I was younger" She said as they finally made there way to the targets. "He wanted me to learn how to shoot" She breathed as she set the basket down.

"So what are we doing up here?" Elliot asked as he pulled Olivia closer to him. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around him. Elliot let out a breath and wrapped his arms around her. He knew he was getting to close, he knew he needed to stop, but she was addicting. She looked up at him with her big brown eyes.

"I figured we could Shoot for a bit, then have a picnic" She smiled.

"I liked that Idea" Elliot smiled before kissing her forehead.

* * *

"Thank you" Olivia murmured as she wrapped her arms around Elliot as he washed his hands at the sink.

"For what?" He asked turning around in her arms.

"For being here, with me" She said resting her head on his chest.

Elliot was mad, he was mad at Tucker for giving him a target like this. He was mad at himself for not controlling his feelings and he was mad that he felt so drawn to her. He reached up and stroked her cheek with his thumb. He kissed her head and she looked up at him. Elliot's eyes met hers and he watched her eyes drop to his lips.

"Olivia" He warned.

"Hmm?" She murmured inching closer.

Her eyes met his one last time before her fluttered shut and his lips found hers. It was short and sweet. Elliot pulled back and looked at her smiling with her eyes closed. His lips found hers again and his tongue ran over her bottom lips and her mouth slowly let him in. It was slow, and passionate. Olivia had never been kissed like this and it made her weak at the knees. They both pulled away and their eyes sonly met. Olivia's heart was still fluttering, she couldn't stop smiling.

"I'll start cutting the vegetables" He said and she slowly pulled away. She kissed him lightly one last time.

"Okay, I'll be back" She smiled wide and walked towards her room.

"Just put it in the" She was cut off, Elliot stopped and sensed something was wrong. He walk out towards her room, to see Olivia struggling against some man. His hand was overt her mouth and arm around her waist.

Elliot threw the knife he had in his hand and hit the man in the shoulder, causing him to let go of Olivia and stumble backwards. Elliot ran forward, looked at Olivia who was visibly shaking.

"Are you okay?" He asked gently. She slowly nodded as she wrapped her arms around herself.

Elliot kissed her head before grabbing his gun and heading out to the woods where the man went. He found the man leaning against the tree.

"Who sent you" Elliot said aiming the gun at his head.

"You know who, You cant get the job done" The man spat.

"Yes I can" Elliot grumbled.

"Sure you can, When tucker hears your getting comfortable with the target, you're as good as dead" He laughed.

"He wont hear anything"

* * *

Olivia was sitting on her bed shaking and jumped as she heard a gun shot go off. She felt the tears threatening to fall. She saw Elliot walk back into her room through the sliding glade doors. She gave a weak smile.

"Olivia" He murmured. She looked up and caught his eyes.

"It was my father" She murmured clutching her necklace.

"Liv" He said moving closer.

"I just! God!" She got up and stormed out of her room.

Elliot turned shut and locked the door. He took a breath before walking into the living room to see Olivia pacing. She was running her hands through her hair.

"Olivia" He said. She ignored him and he could tell she was angry and hurt.

"Damn it Elliot, can you just hold me!" She yelled. He walked over to her and caught her before she fell. She collapsed into his arms and held him tight. Elliot lifted her in his arms and took her to the couch.

She sat in his lap, his arms were wrapped around her holding her close. Her head was buried into his neck. He felt her slowly start to shake and felt his shirt dampen. He rubbed her back and kissed her head.

"He wants me dead" She finally said, pulling away slightly.

"Who does?" Elliot asked, even though he had an idea.

"My Father" She breathed. "He killed my mother when I was 12, his trial is next week. I-I'm the only witness" She breathed.

Slowly the wheels started to turn in Elliot's head. He was slowly beginning to piece everything together...


	5. Dani

Elliot looked down at Olivia in his arms. He smiled softly and kissed her head. He had moved them to Olivia's bed. The sun was seeping through the blinds. She was asleep in his arms and he had been watching her sleep for a while. He looked down at their intertwined hands. He pulled their hands up and kissed her hand. He knew he had to get her to safety. He grabbed his phone of the table.

_Cragen _

"Hey, I-its Elliot" He said softly.

_Elliot? Damn I haven't heard from you in years._

"I know, I need you help"

_With what? It must be serious._

"My uh Girlfriend is in trouble and I need somewhere we can stay, You have a cabin upstate and I was wondering if I could borrow it." He said looking down to see Olivia smiling at him.

"Girlfriend?" She asked softly. Elliot looked down at her and turned red.

_If you need it El, Its yours. The key is where it has always been._

"Thank you"

_Always, talk care of her El, She obviously is very important to you_

"She is"

_Talk to you later, Stay safe_

"Yeah, Thanks" Elliot shut his phone and put it down before finally looking at Olivia.

"Girlfriend?" She said smiling.

"Well I- um" He stuttered.

"I like it" She smiled, she snuggled back into his arms.

"I have to go to work today" She hummed after a while.

"Okay, when you get back. You need to pack Olivia. We can't stay here, it's not safe." He said looking down at her.

"Okay" She breathed looking up at him.

"Thank you, for everything. Last night especially" She murmured before kissing him slowly. Elliot pulled her closer and smiled into the kiss.

He knew he shouldn't be doing it, he shouldn't be doing it. Kissing her, the way he is. She is like some unknown drug that he cant get enough of. She smiled as she sat up and straddled him. Her mouth went back to his. Bad idea, bad idea.

"Liv" He murmured pulling away slowly.

"Hmm" She said leaning her forehead against his her eyes closed.

"We gotta stop" he said breathless.  
"I know" She said looking into his eyes.

"You have to go to work. I'll meet you for lunch" He murmured.

"Fine" She said before kissing him lightly and sitting up.

"Bye Liv"

"Bye El" She said smiling as she walked out of her room.

* * *

"Liv" Olivia looked up to see her little sister Dani standing in front of her.

"Dani?" She asked standing up.

"We need to talk" Dani said grabbing her arm.

"W-What?" Olivia said as Dani dragged her into an office.

"Whats wrong Dani, I haven't seen you in years" Olivia said as she leaned against the desk in the room.

"Its Elliot"

"How do you know who he is" She asked.

"He's not who you think he is" She breathed.

Olivia looked at her before sitting down in a seat, preparing herself for the information her sister was about to give her.

* * *

Elliot was sitting outside of Olivia's work. He looked back and noticed a familiar car. He sucked in a breath as he watched the man. A thin girl with long dirty blonde hair came out of the library. She had just lit her cigarette. She stopped at her car and the man he had been watching was behind the blonde. She turned and started arguing with him. She smacked him before getting in her car and driving away.

Elliot sat there thinking about Olivia. Last night she said that her father wanted her dead. Was Tucker her dad? Elliot didn't think Tucker had any kids, or so he thought. Elliot was still fuzzy on the whole situation. He was brought out of this thoughts when Olivia got into the car.

"Hey Liv" He said smiling. She gave him a faint smile, she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Hey El"

"You okay?" He asked as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Yeah, just got an unexpected visitor" She breathed.

"Liv!" He exclaimed.

"No, just my sister. It's okay El" She said putting a hand on his knee.

"Thank God" He breathed. She smiled lightly.

"So whats the plan?" She asked.

"We are going to your house, you will pack and then we will head up the state to my dads Cabin." Elliot breathed.

"Sounds good" Olivia smiled, she reached over and took Elliot's hand. He brought it up and kissed it softly.

* * *

"Let me just go pack real fast" She said as she headed to her room. Elliot ran in there when he heard her scream.

"Liv!" He said as he ran in, He looked in and there was the girl he say. Her neck was snapped and was sprawled out on Olivia's bed.

"No! Go no, not Dani" She breathed. Elliot took her in his arms. She cried on his shoulder.

"My baby sister" She sobbed.

"Shh Liv, It's okay" He said holding her close. She held him tight, She felt him pull her closer.

"Can we go please?" She asked.

"Of course" He said, He walked Olivia to the car and then went back and grabbed her bag. He got in the car and headed up to the Cabin.

* * *

Elliot had been watching, Olivia. She was pale and was just starring out the window.

A little later they pulled up to a cabin. Elliot go out and took all of their things inside. When he came back Olivia wasn't in the car. He looked all around and found her standing at the end of the dock. He slowly walked and wrapped his arms around her waist. She tensed and then relax into his arms.

"She gone" Olivia murmured.

"I know, I'm so sorry" he said kissing her head. "I feel like a ghost Elliot" she breathed.

"Come on, lets go inside" He said as they slowly began to walk inside.

After dinner they were laying on the bed in the only bedroom. Olivia's head was on Elliot's chest. She leaned over and took his lips in hers. She slowly ran her tongue over his bottom lip and her opened his mouth. Olivia let out a moan as she felt his tongue brush against hers. She got back on top of him and was straddling him.

"Olivia" He strained, She kissed his neck and looked up.

Elliot shouldn't be doing this, he shouldn't have sex with her. This was against every code he has ever had. He couldn't cross this line with her. As much as he wanted too, He couldn't.

"Please Elliot, I need to feel something" She said, he could see the need in her eyes.

"I don't want you to regret it" he said as she sat up. Her hands clutching the hem of her shirt.

"I know I wont, I just- I need to feel something other than loneliness" She breathed.

He watched her as she slowly lifted her shirt up and over her head. Her lips found his again, She smiled as she felt him unclasp her bra.

He gave in, he finally gave in. He wanted her and she wanted him. They will pay for the consequences later. He kissed down her neck and took a nipple into his mouth.

"God" She said as her head fell back in pleasure. She tangled her hand in his hair as her nippled at her nipple. Olivia pulled Elliot's face to her and kissed him passionately. She slowly moved down and slid his pants and boxers off. Elliot took his shirt off in the process. Olivia smiled as she looked down at a very Naked Elliot. She gave him a sexy smile before slowly sliding her pants and panties down her legs. She slowly crawled up his body and teased him. His hands went to her hips and she smiled.

"May I?" She asked as she lined herself up with him. He leaned up and took her lips in his as she slowly slid down on him. They both moaned in pleasure, Olivia slowly began to ride him and slowly brought them both to their releases.

Olivia lied half on Elliot and Half on the bed, Their legs were intertwined and her head was on his shoulder. She had her hand on Elliot's heart and his hand covered hers. He was running his fingers through her hair. She kissed his jaw and let out a breath.

"So are you going to kill me?" She asked looking up at him.


	6. Confessions

"What?" Elliot asked looking down at her. She let out a sigh and turned on her back. The sheet only coming up high enough to cover her waist, leaving her chest exposed.

"I said are you going to kill me?" She closed her eyes. "I've accepted it. I mean, I thought that maybe you were going too. I saw your shooting skills. Then when that man attacked me, I figured you would let him kill me, but you didn't." She ran a hand through her hair. "Dani told me that you were hired to kill me. By our father, he hired you to kill me." She turned to face him. "So now I'm lost, are you going to kill me?"

Elliot reached up and brushed hair out of her face.

"Are you?" She asked again.

She shouldn't have done this. Slept with him, knowing he was going to kill her, but he was different then the rest. He was awkward, yet cute and charming.

"No" he said brushing his lips over hers. "The second I saw you in person I knew I was in deep shit." He kissed her softly. "I knew that if I ever spoke to you. That I would be screwed" She smiled at his words.

"Really?"

"The second that prick put his hands on you, I got so angry so fast. I knew that there was no way I could cause you any harm." He slowly ran his hand down her side and rested it on her hip.

She smiled as she felt Elliot's member against her thigh. She slowly pulled Elliot on top of her. She smiled as she kissed him soundly on the lips. She kissed his collarbone.

"You still want this?" He breathed.

"I always will" she smiled before kissing him passionately. She felt him slowly spread her legs. Her nails dug into his back as he slowly pushed inside her. She let out a long moan as he filled her all the way.

"So good" she breathed. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he went deeper.

"El, faster" she panted. He rotated his hips before almost pulling all the way out then slamming back in. She gasped and Elliot took her lips in his.

Elliot moved faster feeling her nails digging into his back. He groaned as he felt her start to clench around him."Come on Liv, let go" he said into her ear. Her mouth attached to his and he thrust into her harder and faster. She clenched around him and came hard. She screamed into his mouth. He thrust into her a few more times before spilling inside her. She smiling up at him lazily.

"I'm glad you aren't going to kill me" she said before kissing him slowly.

"Me too"

He slowly pulled out if her, earning a groan of disappointment. He lied down next to her.

"I liked you there you know" she breathed. She moved to snuggle into his arms. He wrapped his arm around her waist and held her tight. She ran her fingers through his chest hair and sighed in contentment.

"What are we gonna do now?" Olivia asked.

"We cant stay around here Liv. It's not safe for you"

"Can you kill him?"

"Your father?"

"Yes, I cant keep doing this. Running away" She admitted.

"You want me to kill Tucker. Your father" He breathed.

"Tucker?" She furrowed her eyebrows. "He's my dads partner, not my dad"

"Tucker is who called me… SO your father is behind all of this?" He said finally understanding.

"Yes, He killed my mother and now he wanted to kill me" she snuggled into his arms.

"I wont let that happen" He breathed.

"I know you wont" She said a smile playing on her lips.

"Good" He kissed her head.  
"Will you?" She said glancing up at him. "Kill him I mean" She clarified.

"You know what you're asking right"

"Yes, El, I want him gone" She said sternly.

"Then its done, don't worry." She snuggled back into his arms as they both fell asleep.

* * *

Olivia woke up lying on Elliot's chest, she smiled as she looked down at his sleeping form, she had really gotten lucky with him. She kissed his chest before slowly getting off of him. She walked into the bathroom and turned the water on. She let the hot water cascade down her body, she felt hands wrap around her waist and she quickly tried to take the hands off, not knowing if it was Elliot or not.

"Liv, It's me" He breathed and she relaxed. She leaned into her back and he kissed her neck. She felt his arms snake around her waist and she smiled. She turned around in his arms and kissed him softy.

"Morning" She smiled.

"Morning babe" He said pulling her closer. She wrapped her arms around his waist. She kissed his chest. She looked at him and claimed his lips in hers. She moaned softly feeling his growing erection on her stomach. She felt his hands on her hips, he pulled away and kissed her softly.

"Liv" he said softly.

"Yeah" She responded in the same tone.

"I-I" He took a breath.

"El baby what is it?" She said concern washing govern her features. He slowly cupped her face, rubbing her thumb over her lips. She kissed his thumb.

"I think I-I love you Olivia" He said looking into her eyes. "Thats why I can't, never could Kill you" She smiled up at him, kissed him softly.

"I love you too" She said snuggling in his arms" They both forgot they were in the shower as they began to kiss slowly, then their kisses became more heated. They quickly finished in the shower and were now both dressed eating. Elliot's arm was wrapped around Olivia, he kissed her head as she bit into her toast.

"I think you like to touch me" She noted. He chuckled as she turned and gave him a piece of toast.

"I love to touch you" he said with a mouth full. She laughed and snuggled into his arms.

"You're not going to leave me, after you kill my dad right?" She asked.

"Liv, I couldn't leave. Never, the second you smiled I was hooked" She kissed him.

"We need to get to Tucker, he's the only one who could get a hold of him"

"Okay, I know where to find him" Elliot breathed.

"We will go in a little, I just want to relax with you before everything gets complicated" She admitted.

"It will get better after this Liv, I promise" He said kissing her head.

"I love you" She said taking his hand and intertwining their fingers.

"I love you too Liv" He kissed her softly. They made their way to the couch and snuggled up together, trying to get a restful sleep before facing Tucker and her father.


End file.
